


Tenn's Ghostly Adventures (ft. Riku)

by UnlimitedSkye



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 5 plus 1 (but also not really), Based on part 3 but no spoilers, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Protective Kujou Tenn, Riku sees dead people, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlimitedSkye/pseuds/UnlimitedSkye
Summary: Tenn’s changing relationship with ghosts throughout the years, mainly because of Riku.Based on the fact that Riku can canonically see ghosts and everyoneexcept Tamakikind of just accepts it. (It’s loosely mentioned throughout the story, but there is one small chapter dedicated to Riku & Co + ghost in part 3)[No spoilers!]





	1. Five

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was supposed to be a one-shot but it ended up being too long for one.  
> Most of the chapters are written but I just have to make a few tweaks to make them each worthy as a "chapter". This means that most chapters are on the shorter side but there will be pretty regular updates! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery.

He feels a small tug at the end of his shirt.

“Tenn-nii,” says Riku, “what is the man in the television talking about?”

“Hmm,” Tenn’s lips form a thin line, carefully considering the topic discussed in the “Reality TV” show playing on the television.

Both of them have been idly watching, up at night and waiting for their parents to return home. Riku’s been more distracted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand and letting out a soft yawn once in a while. Despite Tenn’s suggestion for Riku to just go to sleep- _the chilly breeze of the night isn’t good for Riku’s throat anyway-_ he’s always met with puffed up cheeks and a strong insistence of _“I want to say goodnight to mum and dad first!”_

Sneaking a glance at Riku, he's met with curious eyes, blinking, interest peaked by Tenn’s silence.

Tenn lets out a light sigh.

“He's talking about communicating with evil spirits, more specifically ghosts.” Tenn explains.

“Ghost, as in dead people- they’re e-evil?” The slight stutter doesn't go unnoticed. Tenn sees Riku stiffen, traces of sleepiness draining from his body and replaced by mild anxiousness.

That's why these television shows are a bad influence. They go out of their way to turn these topics into frightful things: _Communicate with them but be aware- get them away from your home so they can't curse you! If you don't treat them well they'll haunt you forever!-_ and so on.

“He says that even though they sound scary they can also be really nice if you talk to them properly.” Tenn says, though honestly he’s just making most of it up. When Riku doesn't relax he adds- “they were humans after all, treat them like you would to other people.”

Slowly, Riku nods, untangling his hands from Tenn’s shirt. He tilts his head to the side, attentively and adorably so, “Then… What do ghosts look like?”

“They're kind of like us, but transparent,” Tenn says, “sometimes they don't have feet, and they can probably float.”

Riku makes a thoughtful expression, and before long they return back to sitting in comfortable silence.

Tenn would like to think that ghosts aren’t real. He’s pretty sure they aren’t. For one there’s never been proof, it’s hard to believe anything the media presents especially considering the nature of this topic. The mere existence of ghosts- _why and how_ -creates more questions than not.

As he stands to reach for the remote control left on the coffee table he shudders from a sudden breeze. A scan at the clock hung on the wall shows that it’s 10:30, past their usual bedtime even when they’re spending time at their parent’s club. At the back of his mind he registers the need to drag out a blanket if Riku and him are really going to stay up until their parents return.

“Tenn-nii.”

He tilts his head back, abandoning his quest- did Riku want to keep watching?

Tenn feels his own face scrunched up in confusion, perplexed by the fact that Riku’s expression hasn't changed- he's not even looking at Tenn.

“What is it?” Tenn asks, troubled.

“Ghosts are transparent, don't have feet and float right?”

“Yeah,” Tenn replies, “that's what they say.”

Then, he watches Riku lift a finger, pointing towards an empty space next to the television- the spot that Riku’s eyes were trained on for the past few minutes.

“So, that lady over there is a ghost?”

 

“E-eh?!”


	2. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters in a row because they're both relatively short! It's important to the plot though, so I hope you enjoy it!

“Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii! I made a friend at the hospital today!”

“That's great.” Tenn replies as he shuts the door, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

He watches Riku practically bounce on his bed- “Yeah!” he says excitedly, throwing his hands in the air, legs wiggling happily under the hospital sheets.

Despite Riku’s sociable personality, he hasn't been able to make many friends at school due to his irregular attendance. Even here, at the hospital-  _ a place Riku spends more often than not _ -he's reluctant to make friends besides the nurses and doctors due to health issues.  

So before Riku can pose the same question he asks every time Tenn visits-  _ “What happened at school today?”, _ Tenn sets down by Riku’s bed and asks instead- “What is your friend like?”

An expression of surprise passes by Riku’s face- a smile, but then, something close to uncertainty. Tenn watches Riku fidget, clutching the hospital blankets lightly and swaying left to right. 

“It's a boy, ” he says finally, “looks around my age...”, and trails off. 

Tenn waits, but instead of continuing Riku hesitantly frowns, casting his eyes towards the ceiling.

Tenn finds himself bearing a similar frown, suddenly worried for Riku’s newfound friendship. It’s a rather jarring shift- and here Tenn thought Riku would be excited to introduce him to his friend. 

“He…” Riku starts again, “he had an incurable heart condition, so he was stuck in the hospital like me ever since he was young.”

Ah.  _ It is _ unlikely for a healthy boy to spend time roaming in a hospital. Tenn can positively say that most of the patients here are nice; but that’s the thing- they’re patients. They would be lucky per say, if they had entered due to a temporary physical injury (though Tenn doesn’t hope that upon anyone), but the regulars-  _ someone like Riku _ \- are here indefinitely. They’re nice, and nice people shouldn’t be here. 

His kind hearted little brother must be worried about his friend.

“Is that so?” Tenn provides quietly. 

Riku nods, a smile returning to his face. “He said he was always in pain, and all he could do was wait for a heart transplant.”

Tenn himself is halfway through a nod before pausing suddenly- “He  _ was _ in pain?” he finds himself saying, confused, “Did he get a transplant then?”

Riku shakes his head. 

“But he's not in pain anymore?”

“Yeah” Riku says.

Tenn can almost comically feel question marks forming around his head-  _ something doesn’t add up. _

“Tenn-nii~ enough about me! Tell me what happened at school today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hopefully you're not as confused as Tenn!)


	3. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fright.

With the arrival of Summer, Riku’s condition has been steadily improving. On the first day Riku is invited back home, their mum and dad closed the club early and cooked up a big feast in celebration. They had tons of fun together, and happily went to bed with bellies full of food.

So at night, when Tenn had woken up to go to the toilet, the last thing he expected was to see a cup floating by their kitchen counter.  
  


He blinks once, twice, three times.  
  


And when the cup remains he lets out a small gasp, distantly wondering whether or not he was still dreaming.

As if realising that it was spotted, the cup gently floated back onto the counter with a small ‘clink’.  

Tenn turns around, toilet trip forgotten, heading back into his and Riku’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one is long! Closer to a one-shot length. It's either the longest or the second longest with more development! :D Please look forward to it ^^


	4. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding.

The receptionist greets him with a smile. “Tenn-kun! Here to visit Riku-kun again?”

“Yup!” Tenn replies happily, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. 

He makes his way towards the west wing, a place he's accustomed to almost like school. The colourful lines on the floor that were supposed to guide visitors and patients seem like meaningless patterns on the floor. The white walls and busy crowd no longer seemed scary, constricting; the staff and patients greet him regularly, filling him with warmth and dissipating feelings of loneliness. Yet still, Tenn hopes he won’t have to visit the hospital so often- at least, not under these conditions.

He turns left, passing by a small observation area with large windows. 

“Ah! Tenn-kun,” greets a nurse. 

Tenn pauses, bowing lightly. “Good afternoon, Nishimura-san.”

“I heard from Riku-kun that you weren't going to visit today, he said you had… classroom duty was it?”

“Yeah,” says Tenn, “but I worked extra hard and finished it early!” He glances at his watch- something his mum and dad bought him to keep track of time at the hospital, “It's a bit later than the usual, but I figure I'd still come to surprise Riku with a visit.”

Nishimura-san lets out a small chuckle, “Well, I'm sure Riku-kun would be really happy to see you.”

Tenn nods, picturing Riku’s surprised face puts a smile on his face.

He says goodbye to Nishimura-san and continues on his journey towards Riku’s room. Two more right turns, and this time, it’s the 9th door down the hall. 

As much as Tenn would like to just burst into the room-  _ it’s something he’s always wanted to try  _ -it’s also quite dangerous to surprise Riku _ too much _ due to his condition. He pauses by the door, leaning closer to try and guess what Riku might be doing. 

_ “... won’t be here today because of classroom duties-” _

Riku’s voice. Maybe there’s a nurse in the room, Tenn thinks.

_ “...Tenn-nii has to! It’s part of going to school” _

Strange… Tenn can’t quite catch the nurse’s reply.

_ “It can’t be helped.” _

Could it be…

Tenn takes a few steps back, as if having just arrived by the room. “Riku~!” He says loud and clear, “I’m here to visit!”, and waits for a beat before sliding the door open.

“T-T-Tenn-nii!” Riku stutters, surprised even still, flailing his arms around, “I thought you were busy today!”

Tenn pouts lightly, “Aren’t you happy to see me here though?” He scans the room while making his way towards Riku’s bed- there’s no one else in the room.

“O-of course not!” Says Riku, a blush slowly creeping onto his bubbly cheeks, “I’m really glad that Tenn-nii is here!” 

And Tenn can’t stop himself from smiling, “I know that,” he says, patting Riku’s head lightly, “now calm down before you get an attack.” 

_ How should I approach this? _

“Say… I thought I heard voices coming from your room earlier-”, Tenn starts, watching Riku carefully.

“E-eh?” Flustered, Riku repeatedly scratches his head, refusing to meet Tenn’s eyes. 

“-I guess I must have misheard then.”

Riku makes a small noise of distress, “Well…” he says hesitantly, shaking his head rapidly as if to clear his thoughts, “Tenn-nii, would you believe me if I told you something weird?”

“Of course I would believe you, there’s no reason for Riku to lie to me.” Tenn says without hesitation, “Unless you’re doing so on purpose to test me?” He asks, quirking his eyebrow up.

“No, I wouldn’t!” Riku denies quickly. 

“Well?” Tenn prompts.

Riku lets out a sigh, “Tenn-nii,” he says, “I’m pretty sure I see… ghosts… and I’ve talked to them… and some of them are my friends?”

“I know.”

“It’s hard to beli- wait what?” Riku pauses, sitting up straighter,  “You do?” 

“Not exactly, but I kind of guessed.”

Riku stares, stunned. Then, he lets out a giggle, and instantly the room seems warmer.

“I knew it!” He says, smiling happily, “I knew Tenn-nii would believe me!”

Tenn lets out a small giggle himself, “And so you know,” he starts, “you weren’t exactly subtle when we were younger.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, but even so I wouldn’t have believed it if you didn’t speak to me about it.” Tenn states. It’s true- things were pretty weird but Tenn could always chalk it up as to childhood imagination, “I was waiting you know?”

Riku’s eyes widen. “Aren’t you scared?” He asks, “I don’t know, they… the ghosts told me anyone that couldn’t see wouldn’t believe, and that they themselves were scared of it before they became… you know.”

“But they’re your friends right? Any friend of Riku is mine as well, I shouldn’t be scared of them.” 

Riku laughs again, cheeks tinted with a light blush. It’s loud and bright and free of worry- but this time, the room seems colder, and a chill runs down Tenn’s spine.

“That was Kashima-kun,” says Riku, grinning from ear to ear, “he says thank you.”

“Did they just…?” Tenn questions, not sure what to except. Despite everything he’s said-  _ it’s all true too _ -he still can’t help but be intimidated.

“He touched you!” Says Riku, “Or, sort of touched you? They can’t touch people that don’t see them that well, but genuinely it still feels cold from what I can tell.” 

Tenn swallows, his hands tremble- subtle, but he stuffs them in his pockets anyway to hide it. “I-It’s nice to meet you, Kashima-kun.” He says out loud, not sure where to look, “If I can call you that.” 

Another chill runs down his spine- it lets Tenn know what something-  _ someone  _ is there, but it doesn’t really give him a yes or no. 

“Kashima-kun says it’s fine!” Riku relay.

Tenn takes another sweep at the room- there’s really, no sign of anyone being here. At all. 

“I think…” Tenn starts, “If it’s okay, can you ask Kashima-kun…” He trails off, that’s not right. “Kashima-kun, is it okay if you stop touching me? It’s chilly and it makes me jump a little- there’s nothing wrong with it though!” He adds quickly, “I’m just... not use to it?” 

Across on the bed, Riku nods, staring at an empty space to the left of Tenn.

“Kashima-kun says he’s sorry,” Riku starts, “most of them are touchy, especially when someone can understand what the chills are, if that makes sense.” 

Tenn nods, “That makes sense.” He’s someone that understands now… is that right? 

“Riku,” Tenn says. 

“What is it Tenn-nii?”

“Do the ghosts touch you too? Even though you can see them?” 

“Hmmm,” Riku concentrates, trying to recall an answer, “they do! Especially when I’m sleeping and they get bored,” Riku giggles, “it’s chilly.” And shivers accordingly as if he’s been touched.

Tenn frowns. 

“That won’t do.” 

“Huh?” Riku asks, surprised and concerned at Tenn’s reaction. 

“Kashima-kun,” Tenn says, “please don’t touch Riku too.” 

“Tenn-nii! I thought you said you were okay with them!-” 

Tenn sighs, “Let me finish.” And Riku quiets down. 

“Riku’s here because he’s sick, and he doesn’t do well with colds.” Tenn says, “If it’s anything like me feeling a chill down my neck that’s especially bad- Riku can get coughing fits, or worse- an attack.” Tenn says seriously, and he watches Riku’s eyes fill with understanding, “I’m fine with you all being friends- but try not to touch, and if it’s possible, help me relay this message to the others… okay?” 

“...” Again, Riku nods towards an empty direction, “It’s true-” Riku says out loud, “ahhh- you were having so much fun! And it’s not that serious… yes that’s why I coughed that time- okay I’m sorry!” 

It’s weird listening to a one-sided conversation, but for the most part Tenn can make out the overall gist of the discussion.

Riku sighs, “okay okay…” he says, presumably to Kashima-kun, “They won’t do it again.” Riku says, this time towards Tenn, “Kashima-kun says he’s sorry and will relay the message as well.” 

Tenn smiles. Then, he stands up, and facing nowhere in particular he bows. “Thank you,” Tenn says sincerely, “please continue to take care of my brother.” 

Then- a chill, something he’d probably brush off as imagination if not for- 

“K-Kashima-kun!” 

“It’s okay,” Tenn says, “just this once. And… I’m here often too, so if Riku’s asleep you can touch me and I’ll wake him up.” 

“Tenn-nii…” 

“Riku… introduce me to your other friends as well.” He says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the names used are common Japanese last names and hold no meaning.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I was suddenly busy with a lot of IRL stuff. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Riku! You have to stop crying-! It’ll only get worse!” 

“...B-but-t… T-Tenn-nii....!” 

Riku’s head is buried in Tenn’s chest, breathing- but struggling, crying. 

“T-Tachibana-san… she’s-” Riku’s cut off by a heavy coughing fit, and all Tenn can do is embrace Riku tighter.  _Don't leave me... please._

“-she’s…”

“Riku. Breathe- ”

“...She’s g-gone…” 

It’s a familiar story- once upon a time Tachibana-san had haunted the hospital halls, guilt-ridden for leaving her children behind. Riku- sick but alike her children in age was lost in the same halls, and eventually, guided back with the help of Tachibana-san. 

It’s a different experience, the weird discomfort when you’re unable to connect to those that care for you. Visiting hours and limited, and their parents are always busy working to cover for the hospital bill. 

Riku is lonely. Yet, he is not.

It’s not hard to figure out why-  _ who wouldn’t like Riku? _ \- and Tachibana-san’s regret is often filled by Riku’s want for a mother-figure. Their parent’s by no means are bad people- they’re great, the nicest and sweetest people, but they simply can’t always be  _ here _ .

Unlike the ghosts.

Even after all these years Tenn hasn’t once seen a ghost. Not physically, anyway. But from the conversations he’s able to have with them through Riku his whole perspective has changed. The stories they tell and the smiles they give to Riku is more than enough for Tenn.

But there’s another-   
Riku shouldn’t make friends in the hospital. The illness and frail body is definitely a major problem, but it’s much more than that. It’s the one thing they’re all running away from, the thing Tenn spends hours and days praying for on the worst nights. 

_ With life comes death.  _

It’s something the Nanase family has come accustomed to very early on, and such is particularly frequent in a hospital. Riku is emotional, that’s no secret to anyone. Losing someone close-  _ a friend, maybe more  _ -is something that can trigger a variety of negative responses from  _ anyone,  _ and that’s especially bad for someone as vulnerable as Riku. 

Ghosts are a second chance. They  _ can’t  _ die. Not again.

Except. 

That’s not true.

For the most part, Riku’s been brave and understanding- encouraging those that remain unsatisfied. A large proportion of them stick around for a few months, perhaps for the unjust they’ve felt for their unfortunate sickness. Others- the regulars, they remain mostly for love. They await their loved ones to join them, watching over them… They’re bounded, but happy.

Tachibana-san, although originally driven by the guilt, has learnt to love and remained  _ dare Tenn say _ , solely for Riku. And a relationship like that affects both ends.

In all honesty, Tenn hasn’t thought much of the whole ghost situation. It's just another part of this ridiculously large world. When it comes down to it- who’s there to provide a correct answer? 

Whether to stay or leave.

There’s a lot more that Tenn wants to do in the future. There are people he would wait for. Would that be okay? 

When Riku had finally calm down-  _ alive, warm, breathing - _ Tenn was almost surprised that he hadn’t fallen asleep from exhaustion. Riku’s hands are still tightly clutched onto Tenn’s shirt, using it almost like a lifeline to ground himself from this reality. The only traces of Riku’s breakdown is of his light sniffles and swollen red eyes. 

“...Do you want to tell me about it?” Tenn asks quietly, unsure. 

Riku takes a deep breath, exhaling mutely. The nod he gives is minuscule, only noticeable from the vibration Tenn felt physically.

“Tachibana-san came by just now-” a pause, and Tenn watches Riku’s lips quiver, “... to say goodbye.”

“Did she say why?”

“She met her children at the hospital.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Tenn’s eyes widen. He’s heard stories about Tachibana-san’s children too. There’s not much, considering how young they were when Tachibana-san passed away, but Tenn knows that she would do anything to watch them grow up.

“That’s a good thing,” Tenn starts, though something doesn’t seem right, “she can watch her children… and- I’m sure she can make time to visit you too.” 

Riku shakes his head. “That’s not it,” he says, “Tachibana-san moved on… she’s gone. Forever.”

“Forever?” 

“Her children…,” Riku pauses, hesitating, “they were at the hospital because the youngest was watching their daughter give birth- Tachibana-san’s great grandchild.”

“But- she said her children were around the same age as us… maybe even younger when she…” 

“Yeah…” Riku says dejectedly, tears shining through his eyes once again, “Tachibana-san struggled so long that she lost track of time, e-even when she met us...” he trails off.

And as if it could fill the silence, Tenn gently caressed his brother’s hair, giving support for Riku to continue speaking. It’s important to let all the pent up emotions out, since stress won’t do any good. When Tenn feels wetness on his shirt again, he hums a soft tune- one of Riku’s favourites when the he watches the former perform at their parent’s club.

Another sniffle. “She said that she couldn’t stay-” Riku finally continues, “that no matter what she couldn’t make up for lost time… I miss her… I didn’t want her to go away.”

_ No matter the overwhelming kindness, Tachibana-san’s hands were always cold. No matter how Riku laughed and smile, Tenn could never hear her voice.  _

“Tenn-nii… am I selfish?”

_ Never. _

“I think that’s normal.” Tenn says, “After all, Tachibana-san herself stayed so long for the same reason.”

Once again, Riku nods his head slowly, shifting his tiny body all around to snuggle impossibly closer to Tenn.

“Promise me you won’t leave me? I’m not ready...”

_ A second chance doesn’t exist. Once you’re gone, we’ll live in different worlds.  _

“... I promise.”  _ I’ll do anything to protect you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku almost had a serious attack, but they were at home alone so Tenn couldn’t call for help. Tenn wasn’t sure what to do but decided to stay by Riku’s side because he didn’t want to leave him alone even for a second.


	6. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, University has been acting up and became difficult to finish this chapter. Regardless, please enjoy the epilogue to this story :)

Tenn almost crashes onto the couch the moment he returns back to the house. Despite Gaku’s invitation to have dinner together in celebration of TRIGGERs live tour, Tenn had declined, too tired and in need of rest. And as tempting as it was to head to bed right then and there, Tenn grudgingly shuffled towards the kitchen- he needed  _ something _ for dinner. 

The fridge is near empty _-_ much like the rest of the house. Tenn doesn’t return often, especially now that Kujou-san has gone overseas again. Eggs, chicken, vegetables. A part of him craves for omurice- _it’s something that reminds him of home-_ but that's way too much work when he can barely keep his eyes opened. 

Eventually, Tenn finds uncooked pasta in the shelf, along with a can of beans that he can heat up as a side dish with the vegetables. A healthy and balanced diet helps build strength, but more importantly as an idol it keeps their bodies in shape.

Filling a pot with water, Tenn finds mindless memories of the past year floating into his head. He’s been a part of TRIGGER for a little over a year, yet the day he had met Gaku and Ryuu by the bar seemed like yesterday. For the amount of time he’s spent training under Kujou-san, Tenn is glad that TRIGGER is so successful, and that he’s been able to continuously perform to his fans without letting them down. 

_ Still. A part of him feels empty, craving for the distant love he’s left behind a long time ago. _

_ Has he gotten better? Has he… forgotten about me? _

As he waits, Tenn finds himself wandering back onto the couch. Yawning, his eyelids droop and he slowly drifts into peaceful sleep.  _ Just a few minutes. _

 

_ “Tenn-nii!” _

_ Riku? _

_ “Mum and dad misses you… why don’t you come back?” _

_ I… can’t. _

_ “Even for me?” _

_ Especially for you. _

_ “Why?” _

_ I-I’m… I’m busy now- _

_ “That’s right! I saw you on the television! You’re an idol now right?” _

_ Y-yeah. _

_ “That’s so cool!” _

_ You think so? _

_ “Yeah! Let’s sing and dance together!” _

_ You know you can’t- it’s dangerous. _

_ “I’m sure we can do it at least once- unless… you don’t want to do that with me?” _

_ I’d love to, more than anything… but- _

_ “Is it because you hate me?” _

_ No- _

_ “That’s why you left… right?” _

_ No-! … R-Riku? _

_ “I- I can’t… b-breathe…”  _

_ Riku!  _

_ “T-Tenn...nii…” _

_ Make it stop! _ **_Please, anyone-!_ **

 

A chill runs down his spine, and Tenn wakens. 

Staring blankly, blinking, Tenn feels the cold sweat on his nape, the strands of hair clinging tightly onto his forehead, and the small trail of warm water dripping from his eyes. He recalls the hazy memory of a dream- a nightmare. 

Tenn takes a moment to adjust to his surroundings- the house, empty, despite all the furniture, before finally remembering the pot of water that could've been boiling for hours, minutes or seconds. 

He walks over to the stove, the light smell of burnt beans drifting by- just in time before everything boils over. That could’ve made a huge and dangerous mess. 

Turning off the stove, he takes a scan of the living room- wiping his eyes from the blurriness and familiarising himself with the unfamiliar place he now calls home. 

It  _ looks  _ empty… but- maybe not so much. He watches the curtain flutter from the corner of his eye, though he’s sure he had left the window locked, letting in a small ray of moonlight that illuminated the room. 

He finds himself overwhelmed by an odd but welcomed sensation that he hasn’t felt for a long time.

“Thank you.” Tenn mutters under his breath, and feels another gentle chill by his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and delayed end- thank you all for the encouraging comments and following through with me on this short story, I really hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
